sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Brain (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Blaster Master is the fifth episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-seventh episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Tails are off to assassinate Mother Brain, but things don't go out the way they planned. Plot Sonic, Tails, Eggman, and Jim have managed to get a television and cable service on the Great Fox. Sonic states that while he normally hates Eggman's guts, this is quite a stroke of genius for him. Eggman notes that the key is to not make anything look too obvious, despite an exterior view of the ship showing a satellite-bearing a portrait of Eggman sparking, having been broken into, catching fire, and its wires being connected to the ship. General Pepper then calls, having another urgent "fate of the universe" mission for Sonic and co. Sonic dismisses the dog, saying that not only has he said this before, he said he was also going to bring over some food. The General questions if the crew got the fashionable and functional edible arrangements he sent them. Tails snitches that Eggman brought them into the bathroom, most likely to eat. The General's next mission is to take out a large brain monster. Sonic pleads for the monster to not be who he thinks it is. At that moment, Pepper says that the monster is female, confirming Sonic's fears. Even though he thinks this monster is a pretty sweet creature to plow, Sonic and Tails head out. Sonic and Tails arrive back in Metroid, ready to take on their monster. She fires first, knowing that the General would send someone to kill her, and has her opponents pinned. Tails suggests that he and Sonic do something before Mother Brain's Metroids suck out their brains. After a brief debate on why the game called Metroid and how Samus must have got a raw deal, Sonic and Tails come up with a plan. Sonic confronts Mother Brain and tells her that he doesn't want to kill her. Tails ad-libs that Sonic wanted to pop in for a "quickie". Mother Brain is excited about another supposed round of "Thrust, Thrust, Vomit", and Sonic also feigns enthusiasm for all of 4 seconds before getting ready to kill her. It is then revealed that the two have forgotten their guns. To make up for their unpreparedness, Sonic lobs Tails at Mother Brain's container, knocking him unconscious. Mother Brain orders the Metroids to kill Sonic, and as the Blue Blur tries to "rub out one more" before he dies, Soniqua arrives, having been spared from the theater explosion when Sonic's head turned out to be ranting for at least 45 minutes. Sonic begs his daughter to help before he gets killed, and Soniqua saves him by growing to gargantuan proportions and destroying Mother Brain's lair. Mother Brain begins scolding Soniqua (and still questioning her gender) before Sonic offers to make it up to her. The episode ends with Sonic inviting Mother Brain, Soniqua, and the surviving Metroids aboard the Great Fox to enjoy their new cable service. General Pepper calls back, hoping to make sure that the mission went well, before becoming exasperated from the sight of a giant brain on the ship. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *General Pepper *Mother Brain *Soniqua Video File:Sonic For Hire - Mother Brain Category:Episodes Category:Season 5